Hawk Moth: The Origins- Villain's Rise
by k2think
Summary: How did Gabriel Agreste become Paris's most feared villain, where did he find Noorro, and what happened to his wife? This is my take in answering these questions so sit back and enjoy you may be reading this for a while.


We start with the view of the Agreste Estate as Adrien is excited for the family trip across Asia as he was always kept in his house not being able to meet anyone his own age except for his childhood friend Chloe. His parents were always protective of him ever since he was a toddler; when he played with a little girl with pigtails his age; she tripped on him making them both fall down the hill; Adrien received most of the injuries while he tied to protect the little girl. After his release from the hospital his parents only let him leave the house when one of them or his tutor was with him. With only having the company of his parents Adrien even as a teen was real attached to them; loved to spend time with them trying to be the family they were in the past as he like any kid he wanted to have fun.

The day starts with the Agreste family packing their suitcases for their summer trip across Asia to help the needy and spend time together as a family. Adrien came into his parents room ecstatic about the trip as it has been a long time since they vacationed together; with his mom's and dad's careers always keeping them busy away from home. Gabriel insists Adrien to calm down and finish packing his luggage while Emilie giggles at the sight of Adrien jumping around Gabriel with a smile on his face. "Thank you father for taking us on this trip I can't wait to see all of Asia with mom and you!" Adrien said with glee. "Well it was your mother's idea in the first place and it's not all about fun we need to help those less fortunate too." Gabriel said sternly. "Thanks mom!" Adrien leapt into her arms embracing her then proceed to leave the room. "Wait Adrien!" Emile said concernly "Don't forget to pack clean underwear and socks." Adrien blushed closing door behind him. "I better remind Nathalie what to do while we are away on the trip and check with our driver to pick us up at 6 AM sharp." Gabriel said nervously. Emile grabbed his hand as he was going to leave the room "You worry so much dear you've already told them so many times now just trust in them to do their job and relax." she kissed his hand "Now lets go to sleep we have a long flight ahead." Gabriel nodded in agreement. Meanwhile in Adrien's room he was dancing in joy at the thought of going on this trip with his parents to meet new people he began reflecting on the last time they did a trip all together. He laid on his bed with his bags on the foot of the bed ready to go as night set in Adrien stared at his ceiling envisioning what they will do together. He reached over to his nightstand for his phone he began searching for Asian locations envisioning his parents and him in the picture he began to yawn scrolling through the many locations until he feel asleep with phone in hand. Emilie noticed the faint light glowing out of Adrien's door on her way back from the bathroom she opened the door to see Adrien past out with his phone in his hand spread along his bed still in his day clothes. She reached over removing the phone turning it off; she let off a quite giggle she then began to remove his shoes and tuck him into bed. "Night my son and pleasant dreams." she whispered then kissed his forehead." "Thanks mom." Adrien mumbled half asleep.

The next morning Adrien's alarm went off; he groaned hitting the clocks snooze button knocking it on the floor "Adrien get up and get ready or we will miss the plane." Emilie yelled from down stairs. Adrien jumped from his bed flinging his blanket across the room scrambling to get his shoes on and grab his luggage as he started to leave his room he stumbled on his loosely put on shoes. Hearing the thud Emilie came up to see her son on the ground with his face on the floor and legs up in the air with his shoes and luggage scattered around him. He looked up with his cheeks turning beet red; she began to laugh " Need some help down there?" she said not trying to laugh any harder. Gabriel then came it to see his wife on the floor laughing and Adrien laughing along with her "What's all the commotion in here for?" She explaining what happened and Gabriel gave a meek laugh "Fine but get ready soon we have a flight to catch and Adrien take a shower I noticed you didn't last night." Adrien looked at his father with confusion "But father we will miss the plane if I do!". Gabriel pointed to the floor "Look at that clock of yours that now sits on the ground." Gabriel told him with an upset look. Adrien looked at the clock and saw it was only 5:08 AM then he turned at his mom looking confused "I thought something like this would happen so I changed your alarm" she said with a grin. "Alright I'll go take a quick shower then we will go to the airport." Adrien said happily. Emilie switly said "Don't forget to eat too!" as she pat Adrien on the head and grabbed her husband's hand and with a slight giggle from her they left the room. Adrien came down the stairs eager to eat breakfast; he opened the dining room doors to see a lovely spread of omelette au jambo et fromage, baguette toast, hash browns, and a glass of orange juice. "Did you make all of this mother?!" he said surprisingly "What time did you get up to do all of this mother?" Adrien gawked at the spread. "A mom has her secrets my dear now eat up before it gets cold." she gave a wink at him and a smile then began to finish her meal with Gabriel peeking above the newspaper he was reading; watching them fool around gave him a smile then he quickly began sipping his coffee. Adrien ate all of his food on his plate and gave a satisfied sigh "Now grow up to be a strong young man." Emilie said while giving him some flexing poses" Gabriel grabbed the dishes and proceed to was the dishes. "Honey let me help with those" she said "Dear you've done enough I'll do the dishes while Adrien and you make sure you have everything." She kissed him on the cheek as he blushed she replied "Thanks dear!" Adrien and Emilie left the room and began going through their luggage making sure they had everything. Gabriel then joined them as the driver was about to finish loading their luggage they then got into the vehicle as Nathalie came to see them off "Be sure everything is as it should be Nathalie." Gabriel said sternly. Nathalie replied "Yes sir, you have a safe trip and I will make sure your house is spotless when you get back." Emilie waved at Nathalie only for her to get a stoic look while Adrien asked "Can we leave now?! We don't want to miss our plane!" The driver nodded as they left Nathalie gave a smile towards Adrien as he waved goodbye to her "We will make sure to get you a good souvenir!" he yelled as they pulled out of the gates.

The airport came into view as they got closer Adrien was jumping in his seat as their driver pulled up to the curb and began to unload all their luggage onto the sidewalk then slowly pulled away giving them a wave goodbye. Adrien took in the crisp morning air "It's been a long time since we went on a trip as a family I can't wait to see all of Asia!" Emilie nodded "It sure has been but we are here now so lets enjoy ourselves." she glanced over at Gabriel with a smile. "Yes lets have some... fun just like we use to but also see what we can do for others along the way." Emilie embraced Gabriel with Adrien looking away blushing at the sight of his parents; they then entered the airport to check in their luggage at the front desk. They put on their luggage on the scales then sent them to the plane while they held on to their carry on baggage; they made their way to the security gate. After passing through the security gate they continued on to the terminal with Adrien rushing ahead "Slow down son we will get there on time!" Gabriel said in a demanding tone. "Sorry father I'm just so excited for the trip I hardly could slept last night!" Adrien grinned ear to ear as they arrived at the terminal; they sat down as they waited until the plane was ready to begin seating. Adrien asked "So where are we going first father?" Gabriel responded "First we are going to Thailand for some relaxation and then touring the local neighborhoods to gather information and aid them with the supplies we have being set there by our charity foundations then from there we will go throughout India, China, Taiwan, Philippines, and lastly Vietnam with rotating our humanitarian mission and time together." The stuartist announced that the plane was ready to begin seating the Agreste family stood up picking up their bags journeyed to their seats in first class loading their carry on into the overhead storage and fastened their seat belts. The plane began to pull away from the airport as Adrien looked on with excitement; the plane sped down the runway then took off into the air Adrien then peered out the window to the ground below in amazement then put on his earphones slowly falling asleep as they were leaving France.

A jolt of the plane woke Adrien up in a startle he looked around as he saw his mother smiling he began to blush as he noticed there was a little drool coming down his cheek from his long nap. Emilie stroke his hair "It's time to get off the plane sweetie." she then shook Gabriel's shoulder to wake him up. "What's happening?" he stammered with drool coming down his cheek as well. Emilie burst out laughing at him grabbing her mirror showing the always neat Gabriel wass in a mess he then quickly blushed trying to straighten out his appearance. Once they took their carry on baggage they went to retrieve their luggage then grab a taxi out of the airport. They witness a sea of people all around the city as they hail a taxi to head to their hotel Adrien couldn't help but take in the sights and sounds of the city of its citizens and culture wondering when they can go visit some of the landmarks he saw on his phone. Emilie firmly grabbed his should sitting him back on his seat "I know you're excited sweetie but at least sit down with your seat belt on to look around the road is a little bumpy." as she finished saying that the taxi hit a bump causing him to fall into Gabriel's arms "Oooo let me grab the camera; I don't have many pictures of just the two of you." she said glee. Gabriel and Adrien looked at each other confusedly blushing then with a flash from Emilie's camera they separated immediately braking up their father son moment as Emilie had a look of disappointment but looking back on the picture she took her smile returned. Arriving at the hotel they were greeted by the hotel staff "Welcome to Thailand Agreste family it's an honor to us for your visit these few days as you make your journey." said the manager while the bellhops gathered their luggage escorting them to their room on the top floor. The Agreste family began to unpack a few light cloths as they will only be there for three days before they begin their journey around Asia visiting villages. They dressed in shorts due to the hot temperatures of summer. Adrien caught a glimpse of his father he hadn't seen in ages "Wow dad it's been awhile since I've seen you without a suit!" he said cheekily. Gabriel peered at Adrien with a dissatisfied look "Haha Adrien open that mouth again and we may leave you here for the day." Adrien stood alert "Sorry father! Please let me go with mom and you!" gaving him a pout looking with a sad look in his eyes. "You two behave yourselves we are on a FAMILY vacation after all!" Emilie glared at them upset that they were already arguing. They both gulped at the sight of her and apologized to each other agreeing to get along the rest of the trip; they then gathered their stuff for the beach. The Agreste family arrived at the beach as the hot summer sun began to set basking the sky with a gorgeous view reflecting with the sea. They remove their shoes walking barefoot along the beach reflecting on the day with this wonderful view and what they hope to achieve during this trip as a family. Adrien spotted an ice cream shop in the distance "Hey, can we get some ice cream pretty pleas?" as he pleaded with his parents. "Sure son make sure you get the best flavors they serve." Gabriel handed over some cash to Adrien then gazed back into his wife's eyes. "Now it's just the two of us." she giggled intertwining her fingers with his then giving him a soft passionate kiss as they kept gazed into each other's eyes. "Hey I got the ice cre...am ewww don't do that when I'm here at least!" Adrien said with a blush turning away from his parents kissing. Emilie responded "Well you weren't before now and I have to say your father is a great kisser." "Ack! I didn't need to hear that now I lost my appetite." Adrien said with disgust. "More ice cream for me and your father then." she took all the ice cream from Adrien and ran off sticking out her tongue at him. "Hey give back my ice cream mom!" Adrien gave chase while Gabriel chuckled at the sight of them playing then began to take in the view of the summer sky once more listening to the faint sounds of Adrien and Emilie laughing.

The first three days flew by fast as they now set off to visit the neighboring villages tending to the people asking what support they could offer, what could their charities and organizations could do for them, and if they needed any medical support. People came from all over the village to them with excited faces as food and water came in trucks arriving to hand out supplies even Adrien was handing out supplies to the local kids with joy. "He gets that from you my dear." Emilied whispered into Gabriel's ear pointing at Adrien giving the kids supplies then telling them to come back later to play some soccer. "Maybe he gets the care for others from me but his love for kids and sports are from you my love." Gabriel replied with a smile; some of the villagers came to aid the family as more supplies unloaded from the trucks. The day went by fast as the supplies dwindled the kids again rushed Adrien pulling his arm towards the open lot with ball in hand they were ready to play soccer. Adrien showed off his kicking skills teaching the kids how to do the same tricks he preformed; the sound of laughter echoed as the joy of children filled the air Gabriel and Emilie watched them with smiles as they saw their son enjoying the attention and company. The sun began to set with nearby villagers coming out to watch and cheer the game on but no one was keeping score but that they were just having fun playing each one had a smile ear to ear. Adrien ran off the field with sweat running down his face soaking his shirt towards his parents as he was exhausted keeping up with all the kids on the field "I think I'm ready to go to bed!" he said with heavy breaths. They left the lot going to a local villager's house that agreed to accommodate them for the night since there were no hotels in the area for miles. Adrien kicked off his shoes and jumped onto his bed head first "Time to sleep now!" he said with exhaustion as then his mom tickled his barefoot "First shower because I can smell you from the other room ,then come eat supper with us, then brush your teeth, and then you may sleep dear." Adrien groaned slowly getting up he grabbed a change clothes slowly he dragged his feet heading for the shower while Gabriel started to set up the dinner table while Emilie was cooking with the local ingredients. Adrien came out the shower looking somewhat refreshed he sat down at the table ready to eat his mom's cooking he took the chopsticks that laid next to the plate and began shoveling in the food while his father took his turn into the shower. As he finished his plate Adrien looked at his mom with a smile only for her to let out a laugh "You got a little something in your teeth sweetie." she motioned to her top teeth with Adrien now laughing "Mom you have something in your teeth too!" Gabriel walked in with Emilie turning Adrien around with a smile "We match dear!" with a snort he began to laugh "Now eat up Gab I'll take my shower then we should all brush our teeth together." Later Emilie emerged from the bathroom with toothbrush in her mouth grabbing Gabriel and Adrien by the shoulder pulling them to the bathroom. They all brushed their teeth together "Now we all match!" Emilie said with a grin with Gabriel shaking his head with a smile; they continued back to their rooms on the way there Adrien asked "Can I sleep together with you tonight?" Gabriel responded "Are you not too old for that son." looking at Adrien with astonishment. Emilie nodded "Sure Adrien it has been a while since we've slept as a family." Adrien ran to his room grabbing his pillow and blanket heading to his parent's bedroom with a enthusiastic look. "But dear I wanted it to be just the two us tonight!" Gabriel said with a sad expression. "Hush dear lets humor him because it has been a long time since we have done anything together." Emilie softly held his chin and gave him a kiss. Together the Agreste family laid on the matress on the floor with Adrien in the middle "Thanks for letting me sleep with you guys tonight!" Emilie kissed him on the forehead he then turned to his father who looked in astonishment as Emilie motioned him to do the same so he too kissed Adrien on the forehead. They feel asleep as a family without a worry in the world for they didn't know the events that were about to occur that would separate the family forever.

The next few weeks they spent visiting villages spreading goodwill and supplies to the people while also finding time to have fun within trying to make every moment count. Upon walking on the mountains in Tibet, China they came across an unmarked village so they came in closer to inspect this mysterious village that looked like it was deserted. They began to unload their supplies to see if anyone would notice as an old monk came to greet them nodding his head "There is no need to do that we are self-sufficing village and if you would like to stay the night we would like to provide." as he finished speaking other monks peered out of their houses looking at these strangers that have come to their village then Gabriel looked at the map marking the area then he knew that the next nearest village would be a couple of hours away by foot with the sun setting he agreed to stay the night there with his family. Upon looking at the terrain Gabriel noticed an area in the distance that seemed to be ruins of an temple and asked the monk "What are those ruins over there?" pointing to the temple with over grown vegetation. The monk frowned at the sight of the temple "Those were the ruins of our old order before we were attacked by invaders trying to steal our way of life." With a somber tone he began to explain what happen how the invaders laid siege trying to gain what they could from them and how a few of them survived the onslaught fleeing to this current village hiding away from the violence. Gabriel asked "Mind if we visit the temple? We would like to see the temple for ourselves and pay our respects to your ancestors if you don't mind." The monk nodded his head in disagreement "Those lands are cursed now if someone would get close they would be corrupted by the darkness that consumed the invaders all those years ago." Gabriel nodded his head as he proceed to grab some incense sticks and went to the nearby cliff where he set them on a rock then lit the incense kneeling on the ground bowing his head towards the temple; Adrien and Emilie joined him. They then went into the monk's house where they spent the night but Gabriel couldn't help but think about the temple as he felt like something was calling to him from over there.

That night Gabriel woke up sensing the same strange force calling him towards the temple with a nervous look he grabbed a flashlight taking a glace at his sleeping wife and son leaving the house he quietly closed the door then continued down the path towards the temple. As he got closer with each step he would hear faint sounds around him as if there was a battle going on with the clink of weapons and the screams of people echoing. The moon then was engulfed by some clouds shrouding the area in shadow along with subsiding the sounds around him Gabriel continued into the temple clearing the brush that was in his way journeying to the main temple. He flashed his light around to see there was only the devastation of battle all around were weapons from the invaders the monk told of still on the ground after all these years; the moon broke through the clouds reflecting its light upon the weapons blinding Gabriel's eyes. When he opened his eyes again he couldn't see the temple but the battle all those decades ago going on throughout the temple as it should of looked at the time and tears began to stream down his cheeks seeing the events of the destruction of a once peaceful culture being torn apart. The last vision he saw was of a young man wrestling a box away from the incoming invader dropping a book and what looked like two accessories on the ground with an old monk telling him to flee throwing the invader out the temple window. The monk grabbed the items that feel out from the previous struggle and shoved them into a secret compartment in the ground then drawing out the invaders away from the young boy. The moon again became shrouded by clouds with Gabriel's vision returning he saw the area where the items were hidden; he then cleared the rubble covering the area began to open the compartment finding a book and a pair of what looked to be brooches; he began to ponder what they were when a flash of light came towards him two small beings appeared in front of him they explained that they were known as kwamis; introducing themselves as Nooroo and Duusu. Gabriel panickedly grabbing a box that also was in the compartment shoved the accessories in making the two beings vanish with a flash; with sweat running down him he made his way back to the village with box and book in hand.

The next morning Emilie shook Gabriel awake "It's not usual for you to oversleep dear is everything okay?" she stared with concern at him. "It's nothing dear!" sweat was pouring down from his head; Emilie began to get more nervous "Are you sure you are not getting sick Gab!" she wiped away his sweat with a rag. "Don't be angry but I went to the ruins last night and found this book." he handed her the book as she peered through it at amazement. Gabriel shoved the box with the accessories into his bag while she was distracted she then asked "Do you think we should return the book to the monk?" Gabriel began to stammer "No! I mean we shouldn't because I don't want him to know I disobeyed him." Emilie sighed "Fine here's the book but after your done with it return it to where you found it; it's not polite to take things that are not yours after all." Gabriel began to relax "Yeah there are some great drawings in there maybe even something that could inspire my fashion line I've been working on." he began to scratch the back of his head averting his eyes away from Emilie. Adrien then barged in "What's for breakfast?" Gabriel quickly grabbed the book and shoved it into his bag while Adrien grabbed his mother pulling her towards the kitchen. "Come on Gab lets feed this bottomless pit before he pulls my arm off!" Gabriel got up and put on his glasses with a strange vision of the cabin they were in started to look like it was abandoned. The vision disappeared and the cabin returned to normal; he then made his way to the table while Emilie and Adrien made breakfast. "What's wrong father you look... unwell?" Adrien asked with a concerned face. Gabriel shook it off and replied "Nothing son just a rough night's sleep that is all." Gabriel got up on patted Adrien on the head then giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

Their journey continued visiting villages throughout the countries they planned on visiting while Gabriel still thought of all the things he saw at the temple; Emilie stared at him with concern only for him to reassure her he is fine. They continued to give out supplies to the people while taking breaks to spend as a family although Emilie felt that Gabriel was becoming more distant towards them. "Mom is everything okay?" Adrien asked with a concerned look she then patted his head "Yeah I just want us to have fun but I'm just concerned your father is a little preoccupied that's all but everything should be okay Adrien." she kissed him on the cheek. The summer days flew fast as they went from village to village spreading what supplies came in from either truck or helicopter with their time together ever so slightly decreasing as Gabriel began calling his charity holders to give out more only to be met with refusal as they already have supplied them with all they could give for the year. Gabriel became more isolated as they made it to their last country Vietnam where they again spread supplies throughout the villages only with Gabriel having a somber look in his eyes even though he was forcing a smile to the villagers. Emilie asked again "Are you okay Gab I'm just a little worried ever since you went to the temple you seem distracted and distant towards us!" Gabriel began to get upset but quickly tried to calm down "It's just I saw things there Emmy I saw the scars of battle there and couldn't help but feel like what could of happened to prevent such a thing and how we can stop such a thing from happening again so Adrien doesn't experience such a thing." Emilie grabbed his hand "Oh Gab that's so like you to see the dark things in life and start thinking of ways to prevent it but don't forget you have someone to share it with." she hugged him giving a soft kiss on the cheek leaving Gabriel blushing. "By the way it's nice that you called me Emmy you haven't since we've dated." she gave him a wink and smile leaving the room.

On the last day the Agreste family packed most of their luggage they agreed to spend their last day at the beach together so they changed into their swimwear making way to the beach as soon as Adrien hit the sand he threw off his sandals running towards the shore with the summer sand burning his feet on the way. Gabriel and Emilie began setting up their equipment under one of the beach's umbrellas; they sat down together watching their son play with the local people and visitors as they swam, played beach volleyball, and have a real good time at the beach. Emilie looked over noticing Gabriel beginning to look off into the sky "Thinking about that village again dear?" Gabriel looked back at her "Yeah I just can't help it Emmy I see Adrien's smile and wonder how can I protect it while stopping such a thing from happening to him." Emilie reached over trying to consul him "It's okay Gab I will always support you so have some faith we are raising our son right and pray that he stays away from fighting." He grunted "Emmy I know we are raising our son right it's the world I do not trust so I need to go back there, no I have to go back to that village at any cost!" Emilie sighed "Okay let me tell Adrien there has been a change of plans and we will go on ahead back home but don't forget we will always be family." she gave him a kiss then called over Adrien to tell him of the news then dear. Adrien come over if you would please dear we have have something to tell you." Adrien made his way over breaking away from the crowd of people he listened to what his mom had to say. Adrien then tilted over to see his father's face "Thank father for bringing me on this trip! I know you've been distracted lately but know when I get back home I will study and practice piano like you always want me to do." Adrien then hugged his dad "Now we will have some mother son time once we get back home." turning to his mom with a smile. "Only after you finish your studies Adrien!" she looked and him with a stern face Adrien began to pout "AAAWWWWW!"

Gabriel saw the two off at the airport as he went to his own terminal to fly back to Tibet, China to again visit the mysterious village in the mountains to find the answers to his many growing questions about the book and these things called kwamis. Upon climbing back the mountain trail he again laid eyes at the very village that plagued his thoughts throughout most his journey in Asia setting foot in the village he noticed that it was all in ruins not the way he remembered it from before. Then suddenly a voice called out to him from behind it was the old monk from before "You went to the ruins didn't you Mr. Agreste!" Gabriel nodded "Yes but it felt like someone or something was calling me there! What was it and what are these items I found?" He reached down to his bags to grab the book and box to only find when he turned back the monk was gone and there was only the sound of the wind as his company. He carried his things over to the cabin where he stood the night before to see it too was in ruins; his questions grew so he decided to again take out these accessories called kwamis for they should hold his answers. Taking them out of the box made Nooroo and Duusu reappear now that he could finally grasp what they were from reading the book he asked "What is your purpose? Did you call me to this place? What's so special about these accessories that summons you here?" They explained the accessories he was holding were actually called "Miraculous" that each one houses a kwami that will grant each wielder with unique powers and abilities; they continued to say that even after the battle at the temple the invaders began fighting among themselves realizing that they failed to secure the Miraculous that would grant them power to take over China. Gabriel asked "What would of happened if they got a hold of the Miraculous?" Nooroo explained that if a wielder with a dark heart should grab hold of a Miraculous that their will could impose ont them overpowering theirs forcing them comply with the wielder by uttering each Miraculous unique phrases which his was "Wings Rise" and Duusu's was "Feathers Flock" and adding "Dark" to them otherwise the transformation would fail. Nooroo also explained that the village they were in was surround by the spirits of the monks that once lived here; that even though some of them survived the battle they did not escape their fate since only a few did survive age and hunger set in. Nooroo further explained that upon honoring the temple he released the spirits of the monks from the guilt they had of failing to protect the temple and friends while also breaking the illusion over the village that shrouded it in the fake version of it. With most of his answers given to him Gabriel began his journey back to nearest village to catch a helicopter to the nearest airport he had prearranged so he can reunite with his family back in Paris.

Upon his return Gabriel embraced his wife and son telling them he found the answers he was seeking and now that they can be together once more then his assistant Nathalie came in welcoming him back home. "Sir welcome back home you will find everything in order and I've rescheduled all your meetings from the extra time you took off in your trip." Gabriel nodded "Good job Nathalie now let me unpack my things and spend some time with my family if you don't mind." Nathalie nodded when Emilie spoke "Nathalie was real worried when we arrived without you dear she was in a frantic so please tell her if you're going to be late again or else she'll stress herself out dear." Nathalie looked at Emilie with an upset look then quickly turned around opening the door for the Agreste family; the house was truly spotless as she cleaned daily. Later that night while making her rounds in the house Nathalie noticed a light coming from Gabriel's study she then cracked the door to hear voices she never heard before upon looking into the crack she saw to strange creatures hovering in air talking to Gabriel overhearing their conversation on what they were and hope to do. Nathalie grinned at the aspect of having powers to get what she wanted as for she wanted the one thing that was already taken Gabriel's love. She witnessed Gabriel store these things called Miraculous into a secret compartment behind his wife's portrait seeing what buttons to press she waited until Gabriel was about to leave she quickly went down the stairs then slowly walked back up catching Gabriel as he was leaving "Everything is in order sir all that is left is for your study if you don't mind." Gabriel nodded as he left Nathalie went inside to begin to open the secret compartment right away retrieving the Peacock Miraculous as it had the unique powers she overheard; with a flash Duusu appeared "Hey you are not Gabriel!" Nathalie nodded with a grin "No but I'm his assistant and he told me all about you!" Duusu looked puzzled while Nathalie asked "What are your powers Duusu and how do you transform people giving them superhuman powers?" Duusu began to get nervous "My power lets people communicate with each other with their soul so long as what you state is true to their heart and my main ability 'Stasis" that freezes people in time in which they do not age nor suffer from hunger while they remain in stasis as long as the Peacock Miraculous is nearby." Nathalie grinned even more "So again how do you transform people?" Duusu panicked and softly said "The wield must state 'Feathers Flock' only then that person may inherit my powers" with that Nathalie captured the Miraculous and uttered those words only for nothing to happen with a frantic look she turned to Duusu "It's not working!" Duusu uttered "The Miraculous senses the darkness in your heart so it will not obey so long as you don't utter the proper phrase correctly." Nathalie threw the brooch across the room as Duusu disappeared she then quickly retrieved it back to put it back into the secret compartment while also grabbing the book when she heard footsteps coming towards the room. The door opened revealing it was Emilie come checking on her after hearing the sound of something hitting the floor Nathalie replied "Nothing madam I was just organizing the room when this book dropped to the ground but it's okay now so go back to your room and rest; you have a busy schedule ahead of you." Emilie nodded exiting she began to wonder if that book was the same one Gabriel was suppose to return back when he went to Tibet but she didn't want to doubt her husband so she head towards her bedroom to join Gabriel for the night while Nathalie looked away in discouragement furious that her plan did not work that she couldn't be the one to join Gabriel in bed for the night.

Now it was December and with the holidays fast approaching the Agreste family were busier than usual hosting a party for all of Emilie's and Gabriel's co-workers were attending while in the meantime Adrien was getting stuffy being around all these adults. The party went on for hours with Emilie telling Adrien to go off to bed while his dad and her continued with the party Nathalie came to escort Adrien through the crowd of people finally leading him back to his driver to find his father also there ready to get back home "What are you doing here father?" Adrien asked surprised; Gabriel responded "I too get stuffy at these parties plus your mom can handle the rest lets go back home and make her something to eat together." Adrien smiled agreeing to help his dad cook a meal for his mom and as they got home they agreed to first change out their clothes as to not get their suits dirty or face the wrath of Emilie. While Adrien was showering Nathalie again came across Gabriel talking to Nooroo and Duusu she overheard that the Miraculous must not fall into evil hands reiterating if they were it could mean disaster if one as such should utter "Dark" during their unique phrase. Nathalie grinned over what she heard and waited yet again for Gabriel to leave this time she waited at the bottom of the stairs. Nooroo wanted to know why he kept asking about their power and he responded "I just want to know how I could change the world is all how your powers can benefit us." Gabriel then left to go to his room to change out of his suite for the night. Nathalie again pressed the buttons to open the secret compartment then snatching the Peacock Miraculous again with a grin; Duusu appeared before her with a sad look on her face knowing that she was in the hands of evil once again; Nathalie uttered "Dark Feathers Flock" as a blue swirl engulfed Nathalie turing her into a blue figure with the aspects of a peacock now with the power of the Peacock Miraculous she began to talk to Gabriel's soul "She will betray you, she will leave you and take your son, do not trust her!" Gabriel startled looking around him only to see nothing and then proceed to meet Adrien in the kitchen. Again as he was cooking he heard the voice call out to him saying the same thing he then began to look at Adrien with a worried face "What's wrong father you look like you've seen a ghost!" Gabriel patted his shoulder "Nothing I'm just hoping you're careful using that knife is all and please keep your focus!" Adrien grinned "Yes father!" and continued to cut the vegetables.

Late that night Emilie entered the house noticing that most the lights were shut off she removed her shoes and quietly made her way to the kitchen to find that there was a plate of beef bourguignon garnished with neatly cut vegetables sitting on the table wrapped with saran wrap and a sticky note on top. The note read "To the most hard working mother and wife!" she smiled uncovering the food to smell the delicious fragrance coming from she then set it in the microwave to heat it up after she finished the meal she then headed towards her room upon entering Gabriel said "Welcome home dear!" as she smiled at him the voices repeated in his head while Emile changed into her pajamas and head towards the bathroom to brush her teeth. Emilie sat slowly down on the bed removing her slippers and laid down facing her husband thanking him for the meal and giving a kiss; he replied "No problem my dear we were happy to cook for you." Emilie turned over to switch off the lamp that still lit the room; as Gabriel laid he looked upon his wife's tender back he ponderrf if she would ever betray him like things the voice in his head was saying to him but then shook it off with reassuring himself that she would always be loyal to him. The next morning he woke up groggy from the late night when he turned to his wife the words echoed in his head yet again, he wiped his eyes; getting up he put on his glasses then bent over to give his wife a good morning kiss waking her up. They got ready for the day ahead; Nathalie came in their bedroom with his schedule in hand while Emilie was in the bathroom still getting dressed. The day seemed to drag on forever for Adrien as he was still being home schooled while his parents went over to their own thing; Gabriel went into his study drawing the latest fashion designs inspired by their recent trip and Emilie went off to finish her latest film she was starring in. While at his study Gabriel kept hearing the voice over and over again getting louder in his head as if they were tearing into his very soul he began to get frustrated that he was having a creative block that he began to throw his stuff all over the room and Adrien heard all the commotion from over in his room he came rushing into his father's study. "I heard a loud crash father! What's wrong?" he said with a shock look in his face after seeing the mess that laid on the ground for his father always liked things to be tidy. "Get out now Adrien! I am busy with work now go study before I get more angry!" Adrien then ran of the room upset that his father yelled at him but also began to feel like his father was becoming more strict ever since the trip. Once Adrien left Gabriel threw his design portfolio across the room in a fury accidentally hitting their family portriat cracking the glass surrounding the picture he quickly removed the glass removing the picture to clean it up after throwing the picture back he set the picture back in place sitting at his chair he sat with the mess around him pondering what he should do. The days that followed Gabriel became colder and more distant towards his family as Emilie saw her husband isolate himself she began panic trying to reach out to her once sweet husband but nothing seemed to phase him now he was obsessed with work and didn't want anyone to bother him. Finally on Christmas Eve Emilie came to Gabriel's office demanding that he speak with her as she entered Gabriel uttered "What do you want woman?!" she looked at him in horror like he was a complete stranger. "Gab your scaring us so please join us it's Christmas Eve spend it with your family!" Gabriel looked at her with disgust "Family? No I must keep working to protect my son's future that we can have a life I want for us and not one filled with war and despair." Emilie began to tear up "The future YOU want for us but what about the future WE want does that not count for anything?" as her eyes turned red with the tears streaming down her cheek. Adrien overheard his parents argument and ran into his room shutting the door and throwing on his earphones to keep him from hearing more of their fight. Emilie glared at Gabriel "I think we should have some time apart Gabriel! I'm taking Adrien so you can think about OUR future and not just your's nor the one you want for us!" Emilie turned around walking towards the door when a blue figure swooped in standing in her way.

The blue figure spoke "Like I thought this woman would leave you taking your son just as I predicted." Gabriel viewed upon the figure realizing it was the Peacock Miraculous from the book he read. "You! You're the one that has been in my head driving me crazy all this time!" The woman shook her head in disagreement "No I just merely amplified the repressed emotions you had all along for I can't echo what isn't already in your heart." Emilie looked upon her with a frightened look "What have you done to my husband and why do you stand in my way? Move out of my way now!" She tried to push the blue woman out the way but she was quickly apprehended "My what's the rush trying to crush your husband's poor broken heart even faster my dear?" as Emilie struggled in vain as the powers of the Miraculous gave the blue woman super strength she felt helpless as the woman taped her mouth shut dragging her to Gabriel who was sitting on the ground not wanting to believe this woman's words but he knew in the darkest part of his heart that this woman spoke the truth for he also didn't feel deserving of his wife's or son's love at times that he wanted nothing more but to have things back how they use to be. He slowly peered up at the blue woman with confusion asking her to help to restore their love in his heart to times of the past where he had no thoughts of doubt back when each of them shared each other's dreams wanting to see those genuine smiles he remembers so fondly again. The woman shook her head "I can't do that for you as you need the powers of the other Miraculous that were taken by that young boy so long ago. More specifically you need the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous for their powers combined will bring your wish to come true. Gabriel remembered reading that bringing them together would grant one wish then it dawned on him that only one person would know the house in detail enough to find what he kept hidden "Nathalie is that you? Why are you doing this?" Nathalie grinned "I'm called Mayura now and as for helping you nothing pleases me more that see your happiness Gabriel now here take this brooch; call upon Nooroo and together we will seek out the future we both desire!" Gabriel took the box that held Nooroo still unsure weather or not he could trust Nathalie or now she calls herself Mayura. She then turned to Gabriel "Let me gain your trust by helping make sure your wife doesn't leave you!" she uttered "Stasis" a swirl of blue light emitted in her fan as she held it over Emilie. Upon hitting on her head Emilie fell in a slump looking as if she was sleeping "Now lets put this sleeping beauty somewhere save." Mayura said with a grin. She led Gabriel to a room he even didn't know existed where there was a casket surrounded by vegetation as they set Emilie in and shut the casket; Gabriel started to wonder what was Nathalie planning, how did she build this room while they were away, and how far was she thinking ahead but questions had to wait as Christmas morning was here. Adrien came down the stairs with a worried look as he saw his father standing in his study alone with a remorseful look on his face "Adrien your mother and I had a fight yesterday she felt like she needed to go away my son so I let her leave I'm sorry!" Adrien cried out "Why?! She could of at least said goodbye to me at least! Why did you let her go father?!" Gabriel removed his glasses and wiped his eyes "We had a disagreement and she offered me no other explanation than that my boy." Adrien's heart was broken as he left the room without even opening his presents under the tree while Gabriel peered at the one present his wife left him on the wrapping there was a note attached to it "To my husband as of late you have distanced yourself let this gift remind you that you're not alone." Gabriel unwrapped the present there was a copy of the new movie she just finished; upon holding it he began to caress the case thinking of the past events that just happened last night to the time that he fell in love with her the first time he saw her.

Months past by now it was spring and an old man came walking into Paris with a green being floating in the air; he began speaking to him that this is where he sensed a dark presence from before although now he wasn't sure since he sensed it wasn't active anymore. They both agreed that they would set up a healing clinic as they wait for the evil presence to reemerge once again and intervene if they needed to as he grabbed his record player and luggage he then began to look throughout the city for a place to set up shop. Months flew by again and a new school year was about to begin; Adrien now fed up with being a prisoner in his own house since his mother's disappear started to sneak out of his house without Nathalie or bodyguard noticing to go off to nearby school only telling his childhood friend Chloe about his plan. Gabriel went in to the secret room peering into the casket in which Emilie was still encased he caressed where her face was feeling lonesome over the months and more determined to make his wish come true clutching the brooch in his hand he slip a picture of his wife in it then proceed up to the new room he built above. Nooroo reappeared in front of Gabriel yet again knowing that something was wrong but still wanted to believe that there was good still in this man's heart. Gabriel asked him to go over the history of the Miraculous yet again as Nooroo spoke Gabriel felt all the months of separation from his wife as visions of the past flashed in his mind he then decided that he wants to make his wish come true no matter if he couln't trust anyone all he wanted was his wife's love again like it was when they had blind trust in each other. He uttered the words "Nooroo! Dark Wings Rise!" a purple light engulfed him as now he was no longer Gabriel Agreste but now was reborn as Hawk Moth; he thought if the heroes wouldn't show that he would force them to reveal themselves by possessing someone to bring upon destruction for that any villain there must always be a hero. As he schemed he began to sense there was a young man named Ivan feeling like he was wronged for being teased at by a fellow classmate; anger began to swell in him as he was sent to the principal's office for being accused of fighting in class with that Hawk Moth sent an akumatized butterfly to evilize him to lure out the heroes that were hidden. He hoped to guilt the heroes into surrendering their Miraculous but it backfired as they defeated Stoneheart the young lady in the ladybug outfit gave Parisians her words of hope that she and Cat Noir would always be there to stop evil vowing to stop Hawk Moth. Even in defeat he was successful in luring the one now know as Ladybug and Cat Noir out of hiding he vowed one day to obtain their Miraculous to make his wish come true.

To be continued in Miraculous: Tales of Ladybag and Cat Noir...


End file.
